


STRAWBERRY KISSES

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: "If I'm going to do this at least I'm going to have fun" Tsukishima thought as he painted his lips.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 32





	STRAWBERRY KISSES

"Unfair, this is totally unfair" Tsukishima reproached shuffling across the floor of the room towards the bathroom, in his hand he carried a cardboard bag. A sigh came from his lips after hearing behind him how Kuroo was laughing, he knew how much he was enjoying the situation.

Once he got to the bathroom, he positioned the bag on the toilet bowl and took one of the lipsticks he had bought. " _If I'm going to do this at least I'm going to have fun_ " Tsukishima thought as he painted his lips. Once finished, he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror deciding if that fit him or not and doing a little touch-up by running his fingers over his lips and closing and opening his lips repeatedly a slight blush appear on his face. The truth that that pink tone was very good with his skin, at that moment he was satisfied to follow the advice of the clerk of the cosmetic store. But that blush did not come because of how he saw himself, that blush come because he could imagine Tetsurou waiting anxiously in the bed, with a victory smile on his lips, which would take away. Why what Tsukishima hated the most was losing. While looking at the mirror with his hands resting on the pike creating a clink with the clash of his fingers against it. Kei was trying to remember how he had come to that situation, when he finally began to remember what had happened a few nights ago.

They had met together with Akaashi and Bokuto to celebrate his last victory at in a professional level. Tsukishima only drank with people who enjoyed Kahula with milk and he did not understand how he continued to stay inclusive with them, those three always made fun of their old-fashioned tastes. Their conversation focused on their latest news and as the cups went up the topics became more private and as always Kuroo and Tsukki became noisy. Kuroo gave Kei enough space and time to get used to their relationship and Tsukishima could only feel like a child, he wanted to stop looking like this for the brunette. It was there that a bet appeared on the table by Bokuto. "If you want to demonstrate something, why don't you fulfill one of his fantasies?" Kei could still remember how Bokuto raised one of his eyebrows and looked at him smiling and also how himself shouted a clear 'eh?' While he was blushing. He was more than clear that he was going to decline that offer when Akaashi knew how to double the bet with a simple "You are scared?" And of course Kei would never let a provocation pass so he accepts. Tsukishima put his hand to his head after remembering that, “ _at which point I decided to accept..._ ” he thought to himself, but he would not give his arm to twist, so he looked at himself one last time and decided to leave the bathroom, which during the last 10 minutes had been his hiding place to head back to the room.

When Tsukki arrived at the room, he found Kuroo as he imagined. Leaning on the head of the bed and stroking his hands nervously, when he heard the footsteps stop the dark-haired boy raised his head and Kei could see how his gaze shone with intensity, it didn't take him long to blush and make his way to the bed. He crawled until he was at hip height, close enough to kiss his smile away. When his lips parted, Kuroo licked his lips, finding the taste of strawberries in them, which Kei smiled even more.

Kuroo's body was marked by that pink tone. He with a smile caressed his partner's blonde mane, which now rested ashamed on his shoulder. “You did it very well” He murmurs to Kei, who with puffy cheeks nodded. With his typical chuckle Kuroo laughed, he was so grateful with the Tsukki's effort to please him.


End file.
